I'm sorry
by KittyCat134
Summary: He wanted nothing more than to earn her forgiveness, however it was impossible...


**Hey, guys! This is a short, yet tragic SasuSaku story! Hehe, well, I wanted to write one, so here go!**

* * *

He wanted to say sorry. He was sorry. He made a mistake; a terrible mistake. He broke her heart, shattered it into a billion pieces. How can he expect her to forgive someone like him?

 _ **I'm so sorry for hurting you. I really am. Forgive me, please. I'd do anything. Anything…**_

He hated himself for making her cry. He hated himself for making her sad. He loathed himself for making her feel worthless, feel weak, pathetic. He didn't… Whenever she shed a tear, he'd hate himself more.

 _ **So sorry for hurting you. I really am. Forgive me, please. I'd do anything. Anything…**_

He had told himself this didn't affect him in any way, but he was wrong. He longed for her touch, her fangirlyness and her constant annoying habits. Annoyingly amusing. And he hated for making her wait for him, when she knew he wasn't going to return.

 _ **Sorry for hurting you. I really am. Forgive me, please. I'd do anything. Anything…**_

All he wanted was to feel her beside him again. But he wanted her forgiveness most of all.

 _ **For hurting you. I really am. Forgive me, please. I'd do anything. Anything…**_

He was a moron. Staying and training with them all was a better idea. He should've never let her go, he should've never let himself wonder into darkness.

 _ **Hurting you. I really am. Forgive me, please. I'd do anything. Anything…**_

He had hurt her. He had her wound her terribly, and he couldn't live while knowing how pained she was.

 _ **You. I really am. Forgive me, please. I'd do anything. Anything…**_

He was feeling weak, pathetic. He still hadn't gotten over it.

 _ **I really am. Forgive me, please. I'd do anything. Anything…**_

He knew he shouldn't feel like this. He knew it, but it was too late.

 _ **Really am. Forgive me, please. I'd do anything. Anything…**_

Everyone knew how pained he actually was. Everyone knew how he blamed himself for hurting her, while he was away.

 _ **Am. Forgive me, please. I'd do anything. Anything…**_

Everyone knew what he'd do to earn her forgiveness.

 _ **Forgive me, please. I'd do anything. Anything…**_

All he wanted was her forgiveness, nothing else. He wouldn't be shocked if she had lost her love for him, at least she'd forgive him, right? That's all that mattered; that's all he wanted.

 _ **Me, please. I'd do anything. Anything…**_

He wanted to hold her in his arms; to hear her laughter, to feel her soft skin, to feel her pressed against him. He wanted it so bad, he was addicted.

 _ **Please. I'd do anything. Anything…**_

Yes, this sounded perverted, or dirty, but he always kept a picture of her with him. Because he knew she meant a lot to him, even though he denied it. He knew he wouldn't be able to go on without seeing her smile, but this was him. He wouldn't agree, no matter what.

 _ **I'd do anything. Anything…**_

He had thought of everything; taking her out on dates, making her laugh, smile, make her happy.

 _ **Do anything. Anything…**_

His mind had been made up; he'd make her forgive him, because if she didn't, he could never live with that guilt.

 _ **Anything. Anything…**_

However, it was impossible.

 _ **Anything…**_

She would never say, "I forgave you a long time ago, silly!" she would never smile at him, laugh with him, or share her happiness with him.

…

Because Haruno Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha's love of his life, his entire being, his reason for existence, was already dead. And he hated it. Because he wasn't there to save her. He wasn't there, and he hadn't said his sorry to her.

…

And no matter how hard he'd cry at her grave, asking for her forgiveness, he would never know if she had forgiven him. It was impossible…

 _ **Because his girl was dead. She was dead. Dead… Dead… Dead… Dead… She was dead, and he still couldn't believe it. She was dead, and he'd keep repeating it. She was dead… She was dead… Sakura Haruno is dead… All because she wanted to bring him back. Uchiha Sasuke was the reason Haruno Sakura had died. And Sasuke had sworn to remember his sin for the rest of his life. He would never love again; for he knew he'd never find another girl like Haruno Sakura.**_

 _ **I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm so, so sorry…**_

* * *

 **Err, so how was it? I'm pretty sure it was horrible... Review, though! Please?**

 **~KC134**


End file.
